Life and Second
by Zeladious
Summary: One-shot.


A girl in her teens, in mid-air, was admiring the sights of Karakura Town at night from her view. She has short cyan hair, wearing her contact lenses that cover her scarlet eyes, wearing her home clothes, grey tank top and a skirt with leggings added, and wearing her sneakers with patterns on it.

'This sight is so rare…peace and quiet…'

She spoke softly.

'Wished that it could be like this, forever…'

She, after that, disappeared from her spot, to somewhere else. She was soon outside her apartment door. She opened and closed the door, without having the need of keys as she always doesn't take it, took off her shoes and went to her bedroom, lying down on the single bed, with her arms covering her eyes.

'Guess there's nothing much today…I'm going to-'

She stopped her sentence mid-way when she released her arm, seeing something above her.

'Oh, it's you.'

'H-help meee!'

'Quiet down. Or else I won't help you.'

The thing quieted down, as whimpering could be heard.

'Seriously…here.'

She sat up, facing at the thing and extended her hand.

'T-thank you…'

The thing also extended its hand, leading it into the apartment. Once on the floor, she started to soothe it.

'There, there…you should be careful next time. This will be the first and last time I'll help you.'

As if about to pounce onto her, she incurred her eyes onto the thing, stopping it into its tracks.

'Forget it. You would just endanger your life. If you want to still keep living, you'd better _not_…'

'Hiii! Fine, fine.'

'…every one of you are the same…'

She starts to touch the parts the thing has been injured and starts to rub her hand onto it.

'W-what are you doing?! It freakin' hurts!'

'Quiet. I'm treating you right now.'

True to her words, the wounds are starting to close up the moment she touches them.

'W-whoa! That's awesome! W-what are you? You're not just some ordinary human, are you?'

'…maybe.'

She turned her head before turning back to look at it.

'Now go, before I change my mind.'

'What would you do?'

'Need I tell?'

She again incurred her eyes onto the thing before it quickly spoke up.

'B-but! Those guys will come after me again!'

'That's because your **kind** always cause trouble.'

'P-please, let me take refuge here for a while!'

'Are you sure? Then just promise me…don't cause any trouble then.'

'I-I-I promise!'

'Now then, time to do this.'

She raised her left arm up high, with the palm facing the ceiling. After that she released her left arm.

'W-what did you do?'

'Something that you don't need to know.'

'Fine then. So…what should I do now?'

'For now…I should give you this…'

She raised her right arm to its level, and motioned it to sway side by side for a few rounds before stopping to release her arm.

'So this is your form…how pitiful…'

What stood before her was a kid, wearing a white t-shirt and a black shorts, with shoes added.

'A-awesome! Now, I can-'

'Don't. Once you step out of here…you will revert back.'

'T-then what should I do?!'

The kid was panicking.

'Don't worry. If you're here, they won't be able to find you.'

'B-but…'

'Don't fret. It will take a few days for your form to be able to…complete itself. Then, you will be able to roam elsewhere. Don't rush. Until then, just don't cause any trouble.'

'…fine then.'

'Now then, guess I should step outside for a while.'

She opened and closed the door as soon as she reached outside, heading to the rooftop the moment she stooped out. She closed her eyes and opened after a while, with someone heading her way. She just moved her eyes to that direction, not bothering to move her head.

'So…someone has answered…to my call.'

As she saw that person sheathing the sword heading towards her, the moment the person managed to catch up and slash her, the person instantly coughed up blood and died on the spot.

'That was too easy.'

She disappeared instantly and went back to her apartment door, opening it then closing it. In the middle of that moment, she thought that someone was watching out for her.

'They've come then…'

'Where were you? I was getting worried tha-'

The boy came out of the room looking for her went she stopped his sentence mid-way.

'Don't worry. If you worry more about yourself, you can get out of here if you want to, if you think I'm not _trustworthy_ enough.'

'I-I-It's not that! I thought I saw that-'

'Ah…so that person was after you then? Don't worry…I've _killed_ it already.'

'K-killed?! Now I don't have to worry then!'

The boy's face was full of delightfulness as he won't be chased anymore.

'But you shouldn't let your guard down. They could already be dispatching more of them already.

'R-right!'

The boy straightened up as if he's about to salute her.

'And also, if you want food, here.'

She raised her left hand as there were full of blood on it. But it wasn't hers.

'Thank you very much…'

She walked over to him and kneeling down, motioning for the boy to drink it. The boy licked her skin with the blood onto it, giving her skin with his full of saliva in it.

'Thank you for the food.'

The boy backed away little went he finished drinking up all of it, wiping his mouth with his hand as there were a bit of blood around his lips.

'Now then, I'll be in the bathroom.'

She stood up as she walked to the bathroom to wash the saliva the boy had caused.

'Why are you doing this…for someone whom you don't know?'

As she was about to finish cleaning up, the boy was standing by the door, awaiting for her reply.

'To tell the truth…'

She turned the tap to stop it from running and faced him.

'…I'm being…targeted.'

'Targeted? By who?'

'A pair of _nuisances_.'

As soon as she finished her sentence, a knock could be heard from the door.

'I'll get it. Stay here.'

'Right.'

The boy didn't move a spot while the girl go and get the door. When she opened it, it was…

'Hey, have you seen-'

She immediately slammed the door at his face. She recognised that person, her neighbour. She cursed at the fact that she _knew_ him. But luck is on her side as he doesn't know her much yet. For now.

'That bastard…he always come at a…'

'Is there anything wrong?!'

The boy shouted from afar. As she was about to make a mad dash to him, the door suddenly came banging, lots of it.

'This is great…'

Without a moment of hesitation, she quickly ran as fast as she could.

'What's wrong?!'

The girl's sweat could be seen from the boy's view.

'No time. Come with me!'

She spoke under her breath while she was panting. The boy quickly followed her and went to the bedroom. Once there, she slammed the door shut.

'Grab onto me!'

The boy complied, holding onto her arms, disappearing as soon as he grabbed hold.

'Where are we going?!'

They were currently out of the apartment, and elsewhere, in mid-air.

'Shush. They'll hear you.'

She spoke in his ears quietly as she quickly gets away with the boy on her arms. They were in a park, and released the boy on her arms to the ground. The boy was checking himself but he wasn't reverting back.

'I'm not reverting back!'

'That's because…I'm here.'

I had to emit my aura in order for him to maintain his form for a few days. Until the completion. But that also gives me a disadvantage because they can sense it. I had to use as little as possible for the enemy not to find us, for now. She shortly sensed danger coming for them. She had to move, like now.

'Hold onto me.'

The boy nodded, holding him into her arms as she made a run for it. Shortly afterwards, she could feel multiple auras, coming straight at them. No choice, she had to complete it now. Once they were at a safe place, she released him to the ground, again.

'I've got no choice, I have to complete it now.'

'Complete…? Could it be…!'

'I've been emitting my aura in order to maintain your form but now it has come to this…this will hurt…a lot. Are you prepared?'

The boy nodded, and the girl took his hand with the palm facing hers, making contact with it.

_My pain is your pain_

_Your feelings are my feelings_

_Let the pain_

_Soothe your anger_

In the middle of her chants, the boy was clenching his teeth, in order to bear the pain. At last, when it was done, she released all her auras and dissipated them instantly.

'Now then…how do you feel?'

The boy blinked for few times before checking his body. He felt…different, yet still the same, and the boy's voice changed.

'Wow…I don't feel any difference, yet…'

'That's because…'

But before she could say any more of it, she sensed it, again.

'We have to go.'

'Okay.'

The boy held onto her neck while she held his body with her two hands. With that, they disappeared from the spot again before reaching on a building rooftop.

'Hey, I've been meaning to ask but…what…are _you_?'

'Oh right, I wasn't supposed to tell anyone…heh…I wonder if I should…I've decided then. This might be a surprise but…'

She took off her contact lenses once she put him on the ground, and let the contact lenses drift with the wind, with her scarlet eyes radiating, her tears flowing of blood.

'C-could it be that you're…Scarlet Blood?!'

The boy backed away from her, being terrified. Her tears stopped flowing after for a moment.

'Oh…you've heard of me? Unfortunately…that's not my name. That name's just what people made up of, due to me having scarlet eyes. My name is…'

'You're…'

'Right. And I'm…a quarter Shinigami, and a quarter…Arrancar.'

'Could it be…then…?!'

'Well earlier…you called me human…to tell the truth, that was my…human _form_.'

Her hair slowly turned into a long haired scarlet shade until her knee, her clothes slowly turned to a white dress with long sleeves, wearing the sandals and wielding two small daggers on the each side of her hip.

'As much as I would like to, I would rather not use this _form_. It brings me just…_bad_ memories of it.'

'I see.'

'Also…have you noticed?'

'Noticed wha-oh! I…remember…everything! And my voice…'

'Do you want to lead…a second chance at life?'

'But I…this isn't my body-'

'But your brother's, right? When I was chanting, I happened to come across at the particular memory. It's so sad…'

Her tears just flowed even though her face wasn't showing signs of emotion.

'You…'

'Well…there's a lot of time for you. To think over. Because you're…free now.'

'Free…?'

The boy could easily change to the other form and back as he tested it out.

'Oh…'

The boy thought over and over…until he spoke up.

'I…want to stay with you! Forever!'

The boy let his tears out while the girl just watched him, in silence.

'Let's go.'

The girl smiled and gave her hand to the boy, in response the boy took her hand. For a moment, they disappeared from their spot, going elsewhere.


End file.
